The present invention relates to a structure and process for attaching emblems or marks to molded articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure and process for securely attaching emblems in a simple and efficient manner to vehicle airbag covers.
Conventional airbag equipment is commonly attached to the steering wheel pads of vehicles. The coverings that overlap such airbag equipment typically include emblems. The emblems are typically formed in the following manner: Referring to FIG. 8, the approach depicts a cover 31 being injection-molded using a synthetic resin material whereby the mark is forged onto the molding surface providing shape which forms an emblem 32 on the surface of the cover 31. Since the emblem 32 is formed integrally on the surface of the cover 31 with the same synthetic resin material, the emblem 32 fails to be distinctive and lacks aesthetically pleasing qualities.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, the approaches shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 have been proposed. In these illustrations, emblems 33 and covers 31 are molded separately, and the emblems 33 each have a surface layer 33a formed by plating or an equivalent method. Each cover 31 has a plurality of through holes 34, and each emblem 33 has a plurality of mounting feet 35, which engage with holes 34, respectively.
In the illustration depicted in FIG. 9, a stopper 36, such as a clip, is engaged about to the tip of each mounting foot 35 to fasten the emblem 33 to the cover 31. Alternatively, in FIG. 10, a screw 37 is driven into the tip of each mounting foot 35 to fasten the emblem 33 to the cover 31. A washer 38 may be located between the screw 37 and the emblem 33.
However, the examples in FIGS. 9 and 10 require a plurality of fastening pieces such as stoppers 36, screws 37 and washers 38, in addition to the independent emblems 33. This increases the number of necessary parts and requires the fastening of each mounting foot 35. Therefore, mounting of the emblem 33 to the cover 31 becomes a complicated procedure thereby increasing the associated production costs.
To alleviate these problems, an insert molding method has been proposed where an emblem, which has been previously molded, is set in a cover-forming mold, and a resin material is injected into the mold to attach the emblem to the cover. Although mounting the emblem to the cover is facilitated, the surface of the accessory is likely to be flawed when the cover is molded with the emblem in the mold. Thus, in addition to being difficult to use, this method also has a poor product yield.
The present invention was formulated to resolve problems presented by the approaches described above. The present invention is directed towards providing a support structure for mounting parts towards molded articles. The support structure provides a cost effective, simple apparatus which minimizes the number of parts needed.
In order to achieve the above objective, a fastening structure for mounting an emblem to a molded article is required. The fastening structure, comprising a thermoplastic resin foot with a distal end protruding from the emblem, is inserted through a hole formed in the molded article. The emblem is then secured to the molded article by thermally deforming the distal end.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.